Happy Holidays!
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Mix of differnet holidays involving EClare! and also their friends! enjoy!
1. Thanksgiving

_Clare's POV_

I can't believe that my parents would do this to me? I understand that now their divorced and everything but doesn't mean that they have to leave me by myself on thanksgiving. They went to the states to get away from everything for a while. Darcy was suppose to come home from Kenya yesterday bust since Canada has been having these terrible snow storms her plane isn't able to come.

_Ding_

I heard my laptop beep, it was an IM from Eli.

Eli-Gold49: Hey, Edwards

Clare-e23: Hey :(

Eli-Gold49: Whats wrong? :/

Clare-e23: My parents left for the states, and I am by myself for thanksgiving. :(

Eli-Gold49 had signed off.

"wow, what and ass." I muttered to myself as I closed my laptop.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch a turned on the TV to see if their was anything good to watch.

"YES!" I said, my favorite movie was on "Twilight."

I started to watch it and then I started to doze off into a nice sleep.

"Clare...Clare..." I heard someone say my name in a husk tone, but Ignored it and continued to sleep.

But then I felt something brush one of my curls behind my ear and they whispered my name again "Clare..", I was still ignoring all of this and continued to sleep. Until someone kissed me, then they pulled away. I opened my eyes to see Eli standing in front of were I was lying on the couch.

"How did you get into my house?" I asked with curiosity.

"Hey Eli hows it going, great Clare thanks for asking." he said with a smirk and being sarcastic as usual. I remembered the first time he ever said that to me. It was when he came to my house and gave me his head phones to use as noise cancellation from my parents when they had there "disagreements" as they put it as.

"Hiiiii" I said to him and gave him a quick peck to the lips.

"You still never answered my question though?" I said sitting up and patting the side of the couch so Eli could sit down.

"I know where you guys hide the key." he said while sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Well, that's no weird at all." I said but then started to laugh, then he started to laugh too.

"What are you doing here, its thanksgiving shouldn't you be spending it with your family?" I asked.

"My parents had to work so I had no one to celebrate this wonderful thankful day with, until you said your parents weren't here so I wanted to spend it with you." he said and draped his arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Not to be negative or anything, but I don't have anything to make a thanksgiving dinner." I said, but then he started to laugh and I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"You should know me better by now Edwards, I always have a sneaky plan up my sleeve." he said and got up from the couch and held out a hand to me and I took it.

Then he pulled out a blind fold and put it over my eyes, I whimpered a little because I had no idea what Eli had in mind. Then he took a hold of my hand again and guided me to some were, but I had no idea where all I knew I was still in my house but I don't know were though. Where ever we were it smelled really good like pumpkin pie and many other aromas too.

"Take off the blind fold." Eli said and I did, and I was speechless at what he had done for me. The table had two plates, lit candles, and all types of foods: turkey, a pumpkin pie, stuffing, corn, and everything for a nice thanksgiving dinner.

I stood their awing the dining room, he had also decorated.

"Oh my gosh, Eli you did this all for me?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Of coarse I did, you deserve a great thanksgiving after all you have been through and what you had helped me through to." he said and gave me a hug and kissed my temple.

"Well, lets eat!" he said pulling out a chair for me, I sat down and then he sat down next to me and we ate. After we finished eating we went into the living room and watched some TV.

We sat down on the couch and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I lied my head on his shoulder like before.

"Eli." I said looking up at him into his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah." he said.

"What are you thankful for?" I asked.

"You think it would be cheesy if I say that I thankful that I have you?" he said with a smile not a smirk, but it made me smile.

"Not at all." I said and leaned in and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"I told you what I'm thankful for, so what are you thankful then?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm thankful for things finally going right." I said.

"Am I apart of one of those right things?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of Coarse you are." I said and then we kissed and it turned into us making out on my couch.

We continued to kiss, his tongue gazed my bottom lip asking for entrance and then I parted my lips and are tongues danced. A few minutes later I pulled away out of breath.

"Thank you for my wonderful thanksgiving dinner." I said.

"Your welcome blue eyes." he said and kissed my temple.


	2. Merry Christmas

**This was all for you MadameDegrassi1 ! hope you enjoy it, took me forever to write but it was worth it! please review and also happy holidays to everyone!**

_Eli's POV_

It's a week till Christmas and I have no idea what to get my _friend _Clare. Yeah I know I don't like the word _friend _either. I have such strong feeling for her and she knows it too, I told her when I showed her were I killed Julia. She told me she would give me time but HOW MUCH? I mostly certain that I have had enough time and I want to be with Clare so much!

_Clare's POV_

"What am I suppose to get Eli for Christmas?" I yelled into me cellphone.

"I'm not sure, your his best friend, shouldn't you know?" Alli said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get him?" I said pacing around my room with my hand running through my hair.

"How about we go to the mall and you'll think of something." she said reassuring me.

"Yeah, I think that might work." I said.

"So...how have you and Eli been?" she said.

"Fine why?" I said wondering what she is trying to get at.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" she said with excitement.

"WHAT? No Alli, he said he wanted time so I'm giving it to him." I said a little angry that shes asking me this.

"But don't you want to be with him? Like seriously I see the way you act at the mention of his name!" she exclaimed.

"I bet right now your writing steamy fan fiction about him." she said, and I looked over at my laptop nervously because I was writing about Eli. I would write about him always having smart-ass comments, his emerald green eyes that I would want to stare at for hours, and the way he was so mysterious.

"N..n..no." I stuttered because she was right. She giggled on the other side of the phone I was getting a little annoyed.

"When do you want to go to the mall?" I asked.

"How about in 10, I'll get Sav to drop us off because hes leaving to go to Holly J's." she said.

"Okay see you then." I said and hung up the phone. I walked over to my laptop to continue my fan fiction about "Cameron" (AKA, Eli). After last year I'm more careful with the names I use in my fan fiction so no one knows who I'm talking about.

_Eli's POV_

"I want to get Clare the perfect gift for Christmas." I said to Adam while sitting on his bed reading a comic book, we were having one of our guy nights like every Friday.

"What did you have in mind?" Adam said looking up from his comic book. He was sitting on the floor near his door with his back up against the wall.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could head to the mall to look around." I said, still thinking of things Clare likes.

"Yeah, when do you want to go?" Adam asked me.

"Now I guess, because were not really doing anything." I said getting up from his bed and putting on my jacket and grabbing the keys to Morty.

"Okay man." Adam said and we walked out of his room down the stairs to Morty.

_Clare's POV_

"Okay were should we begin." Alli said.

"How about Hot topic because he did mention that is his favorite place to shop for clothing." I said walking in the direction of the store.

We got into Hot topic and started to look around for things that Eli might like. While I was looking around I came across the perfect thing for Eli, it was a vintage silver watch that has a skull and two guitars in the background of it.

I walked over to all to make sure it was the right thing to give him for Christmas.

"ITS PERFECT!" she practically screamed in the middle of store, I felt my self blush because everyone turned and stared at us.

We walked over to the cash register and paid for the watch and walked to the food court to get something to eat.

_Eli's POV_

"Okay Eli do you at least have and idea on what you want to get Clare? We have been in like 20 stores and you found nothing." he said sitting down on a bench outside of Sears.

I looked at him and sighed. Why is it so hard to shop for Clare? Their has to be something perfect to give to her, their just has to be.

"Lets just go home." I said and we started to walk towards the doors that lead to the parking lot when I saw it.

"WAIT!" I said to Adam.

"What dude?" he said walking to were I was standing.

"I found the perfect gift for Clare!" I said with so much excitement. I'm standing in front of a jewelry store and in the window was the perfect necklace for her. Its silver heart shaped with a sapphire in the middle that matched the color of her eyes perfectly and it had diamonds around the sapphire.

Me and Adam walked into the store and asked a worker their to take it out of the case so I could see it closer.

"Wow, its beautiful." Adam said and leaned in closer to get a better look at it.

"Yea it is." I said to Adam and then told the worker that I would like to buy it.

I was so happy that I finally got Clare's gift, I hope she likes it as much as I like her and that is a lot. I chuckled to my self but then heard my stomach growl.

"Wanna go to the food court and get something to eat?" I asked Adam and he nodded his head fast, I'm guessing he was hungry too.

Once we got our food we were looking for a place to sit and eat, since it was Friday the mall was pact and their was no seats. So me and Adam continue to look around and for a table that was free but then I came across a girl that looked exactly like Clare. I thought I was seeing things but it was really her, so I walk over to were she was sitting, she was with Alli.

"Hey Clare." I said and she turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Eli." she said with a smile on her face, I loved it when she smiled it made me smile.

"Can me and Adam eat with you guys?" I asked politely and she nodded her head and we sat down across from them, me in front of Clare and Adam in front of Alli.

"So why are you guys at the mall?" Alli asked us.

"Doing some last minute Christmas shopping. How about you guys?" I said looking at Clare.

"Same." she said and then took the Hot topic bag that was on the table and shoved it into her bag hoping that I wouldn't notice but I did and just had to mess with her.

"So Clare what was that you just shoved into your bag?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Um..nothing." she said nervously and blushed a little.

"Uh-huh,sure." I said, I love to tease Clare its funny and entertaining at the same time.

_Alli's POV_

Okay I can't stand it anymore, seeing these two flirt all the time and doing nothing about it is slowly driving me insane! I need to take matters into my own hands now who cares if "Eli needs time" he wants to be with Clare and I know that Clare wants to be with Eli.

"Hey guys I'm having a little get together at my house on Saturday, wanna come?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Adam said and Eli just nodded his head.

"Since when are you having a get together at your house Alli?" Clare questioned.

"I mentioned it earlier today you must have forgotten." I said.

"Oh, I must have not been paying attention." she said.

"So are you guys getting us anything for Christmas?" I asked Adam and Eli.

"Um..depends are you guys getting use anything?" Eli said with a smirk on his face.

"I know I already got something for Adam but, I'm not sure if I should get you anything Eli because you just enjoy pissing me off and everything." Clare said sarcastically.

"We'll then if you don't get me anything then I'll just go back to the store I was just In and return what I got you then." he said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well then." she said and giggled. Wow I feel bad for Adam he has to deal with this all the time I have to give him props for not gagging. He must be used to it, I'm not because this is actually the first time in a few weeks we actually hung out. I have been so busy with Drew.

"CRAP!" I screamed I forgot to get Drew a present for Christmas!

"What?" Clare asked me, she looked like someone scared the crap out of her, must have been me when I screamed a second ago.

"I need to get drew a Christmas present!" I exclaimed.

"I know the perfect thing you can get him!" Adam said.

"What?" I said.

"He said he wanted a new pair of shoes." Adam said, thank god that he his brother or I would have gotten him something stupid like a bracelet that says "I Alli" or something dumb like that.

"Yes, that's perfect Adam thanks!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Lets go to the shoe store Clare so I can get drew his gift, can you guys come along so I don't get Drew anything ridiculous." I said. They both nodded their heads and we walked to a shoe store nearest to the food court. I found these awesome pair of shoes for Drew they will suit him well.

"For Saturday bring your gifts, so we can all exchange." I said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Clare asked Eli if he could drive us home, he agreed and I was happy because I really didn't want to bother Sav because he was on a date with Holly J. Eli first dropped of Adam, then he dropped me off at my house. I was hopping that he would so maybe him and Clare can talk about "stuff."

_Clare's POV_

Since Eli dropped Adam and Alli off first it was only me and him left in his hears "Morty." I was staring at the window thinking about what Alli said before. I know I said I would give him time but how much time did he want it had been about two weeks since he told me about Julia. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize that we had arrived at my house.

"Thanks Eli for driving me home." I said.

"Anything for a friend." he said with a smile. Yeah that's all he will think of us as, _friends._

"By any chance can you drive me to Alli's on Saturday neither of my parents will be home to drive me." I said.

"Yeah, that will be fine." he said. Then I got out of the car and into my house.

_Saturday night (still Clare's POV)_

_Buzz...Buzz..Buzz.._

I walk over to my phone and see I have a text message from Eli.

_Be their in 5 be ready. _

_-Eli_

I grabbed all of the gifts that I needed to bring with me to Alli's house for her get together, even though its really just me, Eli, Adam, and Drew.

I heard a honk from down stares it was Eli. I walk down the stairs and out the door to see Eli leaning against Morty waiting for me.

"Hey, ready to go?" Eli asked me. I nodded my head and he opened the passenger side door for me.

"What a gentlemen." I said with a smile.

"I have my moments." he said and closed the door behind me and walked to the other side of the car and got in and drove off to Alli's.

Soon enough we had arrived at Alli's house. Eli parked the car and got out before me and opened the door for me, he's so nice(when he feels like it).

We walked up to Alli's house and I rang the door bell, shortly after Alli came to the door and welcomed us in.

"Great everyone's here." Alli said.

"Were in the living room." she said and me and Eli walked to her living room and saw Drew, Adam, and FIONA COYNE? What is she doing here? Wait now I remember I think Adam has a little crush on her so he invited her to Alli's house.

Me and Eli sat down on the couch, Adam and Fiona were on the love sofa and Drew and Alli on the floor in front of the couch.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" I heard Drew say. We all said yeah and they put on a movie, Alli turned out the lights and it went completely dark. Wonder what were watching? Hope it isn't a scary movie I'm not a big fan of scary movies at all. But of coarse it was and I'm now not gonna sleep for days.

"AH!" I screamed and buried my head in Eli's chest and gripped onto his shirt.

_Eli's POV_

I like scary movies, but now I LOVE THEM! The reason is because Clare is totally freaked out and she buried her head in my chest. She is so cute, all I want to do is kiss her. Ever since our first kiss for the film project I had grown even more feelings for Clare. I snaked my arm around her waist to move her closer to me, and I rubbed her back telling her "everything is fine, no reason to be scared."

after the movie was over I really wanted to give Clare her present. So I took her to the back yard and we sat down on the bench that was out their.

"Clare." I said.

"Yea." she said, wow the moonlight makes her eyes sparkle so beautifully.0

"Here." I said and gave her, her present. I saw her eyes widen with excitement.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back." she said and went back inside and came back with a present in hr hand.

"Here." she said and gave me my present.

"Open yours first." I said. She unwrapped her gift and their was a red velvet box. She opened it and her eyes grew wide and she was speechless.

" Oh my gosh, Eli its beautiful." she said.

"Yeah, the stone reminded me of your gorgeous blue eyes." I said and took the box from her and took the necklace out and placed it around her neck.

"I love it Eli!" she said and then placed a kiss on my cheek, it made me blush. Thank god its dark outside or she would have noticed.

"Now open yours." she said moving the gift closer to me.

I unwrapped the rapping paper and found this awesome watch that suits my whole image perfectly.

"Clare this is an awesome watch!" I said to her she smiled. I rapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. As we pulled away are eyes locked and we both started to lean in, are noses brushed and then finally are lips met. I pulled away after a few seconds and we just stared into each others eyes.

I took her hand with mine and I had one question on my mind that I desperately needed the answer to.

"Clare Edwards, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her hoping she wont say no.

"Yes." she said, and then I leaned in and kissed her again but this time with more passion than the last kiss we shared a few moments ago. Then I heard clapping and cheering from the door, we pulled away and saw everyone staring at us.

"Were you guys their the whole time?" Clare asked she was clearly embarrassed by the huge blush that came over her cheeks.

"Maybe." I heard Adam say

"You guys are messed." I heard Clare say, I was laughing at this point.

After that happened me and Clare walked over to the hammock and lied down.

"Thanks for my necklace Eli." she said.

"No, problem. Thanks for my two wonderful gifts Clare." I said.

"I only gave you a watch Eli." she said confused.

"No you didn't. You gave me a watch and also you." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome then." she said and kissed my cheek.


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys it MadameDegrassi354! The next story I'm going to write for the holidays is a valentines day story, well actually two of them because I got this interesting idea from ClareandEliforever. One story is going to have them together and one with them not together. Right now I'm working on the one that their not together. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm also taking ideas from the reviewers and private messages on what stories to write about, so if you have and idea don't hide it! **

** ~MadameDegrassi354 **


	4. Happy easter

**Eli's POV**

"PLEASE ELI! It would mean the world to me if you just do me this one favor!" she said looking up at me with those crystal blues eyes I can never say no to.

I sighed in frustration and said " You know I can't say no to you wen u look at me like that!"

"So you'll do it?" she asked smiling a little.

"I guess, but if anyone finds out about this, your done Edwards." I said taking the stupid white fluffy costume and walking to Clare's bathroom connected to her bedroom.

I walked back out of the bathroom and stood in front of Clare's full length mirror. She is SO...lucky that I love her or I would never do this.

"Eli, Come down, the kids are ready!" Clare yelled from down stairs. I sighed and made my way out of her room and down the stairs.

Clare was facing the children wen I was descending the stairs and said to her cousins and family friends children: " Every Easter Sunday, Eli the amazing Easter bunny comes and brings eggs to give to the little children of Toronto."

" But since the egg factory was closed he wasn't able to bring any eggs." the children frowned and looked at me and I said "No eggs"

"But then," Clare continued, " Eli the amazing Easter bunny had and idea on how to get eggs for the children of Toronto." I looked at Clare to get some type of hint on where the hell she is going with this.

"He called upon his friend, Adam, the egg maker, to bring him eggs for the children of Toronto" Adam came in the front door wearing the same exact bunny costume I was and was also caring a basket filled of colorful eggs.

"Hey, Eli the amazing Easter bunny, I came to bring you the eggs you asked for from my shop" he said with fake enthusiasm and handed me the basket of eggs and I said " why thank you Adam, I'll make sure to put in a good word to Santa for you"

"Yes! I could use a new pair of bunny slippers!" he said and literally hopped up and down. The children sitting on the floor were laughing hysterically at him.

"Now that Eli the amazing Easter bunny has his Easter eggs the children of Toronto are able to have a Happy Easter with their family and friends. The End." Clare said and all the children started to clap. Clare told the children to line up to get an Easter egg from me.

Once all the children got an Easter egg from me they wanted to take pictures with Adam and I, who wouldn't? We probably the most good looking Eater bunnies they have ever seen.

After a few hundred photos Adam and I were able to change back into our normal clothing and sit down to eat Easter dinner. Since I'm and atheist I usually don't have Easter dinner, but it was actually nice; eating ham, mashed potatoes, and so many desserts.

When dinner was done Clare pulled me aside and handed me an black colored egg. I gave her a questioning look and she mouthed _open it._

I opened the egg and inside was a piece of paper that said: " Good for one kiss."

"Just one kiss?" I stated smugly.

"Yup." she said wrapping her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her waist pulling her close.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against her's and said " Do you just want one kiss?"

"No" she said breathlessly and crushed her lips to mine.

The End

**Yeah...that was...eh...**

**Reviews please!**

**~Madamdegrassi354 **


End file.
